Soul Meets Soul On Lover's Lips
by WhiteStar the Undecided
Summary: A woman is murdered in her own home and wakes up on the side of the road.A tow truck named Malcolm finds her and takes her to his home in Checotah. Can Rose live in this world when she died in the other? Perhaps someone can help her...OC X OC CANCELED
1. A Lost Rose

_Pain._

_Burning._

_Smoke._

_They're all the same when birthed from fire._

_Wood._

_Splinters._

_Timber._

_Piercing the body._

_Twisted._

_Gnarled._

_Melting._

_Incasing the body in a coffin of steel._

_Life._

_Love._

_Lost._

_Torturing the soul for entertainment._

_This is the story of a woman who lost her life in one world, only to find love in another._

Cold.

Fear.

Alone.

These demons of the soul circled a single figure. A woman lay on her side, barely breathing. A moan escaped her lips; her eyes fluttered. Slowly she opened her eyes, revealing startling chocolate brown irises.

She tried to move but found she could not turn over. She struggled and struggled but to no avail. After a minute or two she gave up and lied there. The woman lay in that spot for several hours; always thinking she was going to die.

As she waited she didn't notice the sound of a car getting closer and closer and closer…

"Dadgum, are you alright Miss?"

The woman opened her eyes only to scream as she saw a car in front of her, and it was talking.

"Whoa, Whoa Missy! I ain't gunna hurt ya. Let me just get you on your tires."

The woman paused in her screaming, 'Did he say tires?' The truck turned and she saw a cable. He hooked it onto her side and righted her. Once she was steady the woman looked at her body and a frightened thought came to her, 'Dear God I've become my car!'

The tow truck looked at her funny, "What's a hearse like yourself doin all the way out here?" The woman responded on impulse, "I am not a hearse!" He gave her a suspicious look.

"Um, I mean, I'm not just any old hearse. I'm a 1963 Cadillac-Superior Hearse thank you!"

"Oh sorry Miss. I just didn't expect to see an old lady out here."

"OLD LADY!! I'm only 33! Sure my eye sight isn't up to par but I'm not that old!"

The tow truck then noticed the glasses that were perched in the middle of her hood. He tilted his head when he saw they weren't attached yet they hadn't fallen off.

"Again, sorry. I'm Malcolm, what's your name?" The hearse hesitated but answered, "Alianora Rose Hearsa."

Malcolm chuckled, "Pleasure ta meet ya Ali!" Alianora winced, "Please, call me Rose. I detest being called Ali." Malcolm nodded, "Sure thing!"

Rose smiled slightly, "Tell me Malcolm, where am I?"

"Where are you? Shoot, you're in Checotah! Cutest little town in Axle County."

"Ah."

"Where are you from?"

"London, England."

"So that's why you sound funny!!" Rose laughed lightly at this. Then she started coughing, her throat was very dry.

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright. My throats just dry." Malcolm smiled and tugged her tire, "Well come on! My sister owns the restaurant in town! She'll get ya somtin ta drink!"

Rose shook her head, "Thank you Malcolm but I don't have any money." Her reply fell on deaf ears as Malcolm half dragged her towards town. Rose sighed but pulled her tire free and drove beside him.

As they entered the town Rose attracted some attention. Several cars stopped and stared at her, wondering what a hearse could be doing in their town. When she and Malcolm went past one house two children quickly darted behind their parents when she looked at them.

Rose sighed. Of all the cars she could have become, she became a hearse. Great. As she and Malcolm pulled into his sisters restaurant Rose adjusted her glasses, 'Man, even as a car my eye sight sucks.'

"MALCOLM! You ain't harassin' passer bys again are ya?!" Rose winced as a rather loud pink tow truck yelled from the cash register of the restaurant. Rose had seen the name of it when they came in, 'Silent Night'. Heh, yeah right.

The Royal Purple tow truck rolled his eyes, "Naw Sis, I found Miss Rose here on her side just outside a town. She's got a mighty nasty cough so I brung her so she could get somtin ta drink."

The Hearse sighed, "Thank you Malcolm but I don't have any money. How am I supposed to pay for it?"

"Shoot, it's on the house!" Malcolm said happily. Rose noticed the pink truck roll her eyes, but came over.

"Welcome to Checotah. Names Mikala. So you're Rose?"

"Yeah, this is her! But 'er real name is Alianora Rose Hearsa. Mouth full, ain't it?" Malcolm answered for her. Mikala smacked her brother over the hood, "She's gotta mouth, she can tell me 'er name!"

Rose laughed quietly at them but it only made her cough worse then before. Mikala whistled, "Dadgum, that's one serious cough. Make sure you go see Richey after you get somtin ta drink."

"Whom?"

"Richey's the Doctor of this here town." Malcolm leaned close to her and whispered, "But 'is real name is Richard."

"Oh. Well thank you for telling me."

Mikala led Rose to a table while Malcolm got her drink. As Rose drank the oil she sighed in relief when her throat stopped burning slightly.

"So Rose, what's a hearse like you doin in a place like this?"

Mikala's question startled her but she furrowed her brow and looked to the ground thinking.

"I don't really know…one minute I'm in my town house in London, next thing I know I wake up just outside of your town on my side." Mikala didn't really like that answer but let it slide.

"So how long you been a hearse?"

"…all my life?"

Mikala rolled her eyes, "Naw I meant how long you been doin it for a job."

"Oh, let me see…15 years now. I took over for my Father when he died just after my 18th birthday."

"Wait wait wait! You're only 33!!" Rose narrowed her eyes; she was getting tired of this age thing.

"Yes, dear Lord is that so hard to believe?!" Mikala was about to answer but Rose went into a coughing fit and her engine heated up as she was having trouble breathing. Once she had calmed down Mikala said, "Dadgum, we need to get you to Richey now. You can finish your drink later. Come on. MALCOLM! Watch the store, I'm taking Rose ta Richey's."

Rose reluctantly followed Mikala into town. She received more looks but instead of wonder and fear, it was pity. For she couldn't stop coughing and her engine was sputtering uncontrollably.

"Sweet Chrysler…I don't think I can do this…" Rose slowed to a stop in the middle of the street. "I may be young but my engine can't take this…"

Mikala nudged the hearse. If she didn't get Rose to Richey's, Rose might need a hearse of her own.

"Sorry bout this." Mikala went behind Rose and hooked her tow cable to the hearse and quickly, but carefully, towed her to Richey's.

When the two reached the clinic Mikala banged the door, "RICHEY!! OPEN UP DANG IT!!"

Slowly the doors opened and a GM3500 DR90 TraumaHawk answered the door. He was mostly white but had intertwining red and black zigzag's going down his side starting at his nose. He also had several sirens through out his body.

Richard rolled his eyes when he saw Mikala, "What is it this time Mikala? Let me guess, Malcolm got his tow cable tangled into a knot…again."

Mikala shook her hood, "No way! Look!" Mikala quickly twisted around so Richard could see Rose and his eyes widened when he heard the combination of her coughing and the sputtering of her engine.

"Holy Ford! Mikala get her in here quickly!" Richard had a thick accent that made him sound exactly like Captain Brass from CSI Las Vegas. The pink tow truck did as she was told and quickly got Rose onto the lift. Once she did Richard ushered her out.

Richard grabbed several medical instruments and he spoke to Rose soothingly.

"Now Miss, I need you to try and calm down. I also need you to turn off your engine."

"Don't talk to me like I'm 4…or 40…well the latter's not far off." Rose coughed as she shut of her engine. Richard chuckled slightly as he clicked open her hood, but not before removing her glasses.

"So Mrs.…"

"Rose. Alianora Rose Hearsa…and I'm not married…" The woman said weakly.

"Miss Rose, where are you from?" The ambulance was trying to keep his patient calm. The calmer the patient, the easier the procedure.

"England. London to be precise." Rose smiled slightly as her thick accent clashed with his. She didn't talk like a Brit, but she sure as Hell sounded like one.

"London? How did you end up here if I may ask?"

"I don't now…like I said to Mikala… one minute I'm in my town house in London, next thing I know I wake up just outside of your town on my side…I'm just glad Malcolm found me when he did…"

"Hmm." Richard gently prodded her engine. Although she was young, Rose's engine was ancient.

"You're only about 35 correct?"

"33."

"33. Yet your engine is much older then you are. Why is that?"

Rose thought a moment before it came to her, "My c-I mean I had an engine failure 10 years ago. This one was all they had. Never acted up before."

Richard's eyes widened, "An engine failure? But you're so young!" Rose laughed, "Tell that to my engine. So do I need a hearse of my own or what?"

The ambulance blinked, Rose was a very straight forward woman.

"You're going to be fine once I tune you up. The person who put in this engine didn't do a very good job."

The Cadillac Hearse narrowed her eyes; it had been she who had put the engine in 10 years ago. But she didn't say anything. Suddenly she felt a sharp prick of pain, but before she could yelp her eyelids started to droop.

"By Jove…" Rose then nodded off as the medicine took its full effect. Richard then began the operation to repair the girl's engine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"….going to be okay?" A voice interrupted Rose's slumber. Followed by another.

"Yes. She's going to be just fine. I managed to keep her stable through the entire operation. She should wake up soon."

"Dadgum! Look, she's waking up!"

Rose slowly opened her eyes but closed them from the harsh light. It took her a few seconds to get used to it but she opened her eyes fully. She tilted her head, everything was blurry.

"So…blurry…"

"Oh yes." She heard someone moving around before a gentle tire placed her glasses on her hood. Then everything became clear. She saw Malcolm, Mikala, and Richard watching her worried.

"Dear Lord Almighty…what happened?" Rose muttered as she shook her hood trying to clear her head.

"Your engine started to mess up member?" Malcolm said as he nudged her with a tire. It took her a bit but Rose finally nodded, "Yes, now I remember."

While he was checking her vitals, Richard spoke, "You'll need to take it easy for a few days but you should be as good as new by Monday."

"And today is?"

"Thursday."

"Joy. So I'll be stuck here till Monday?"

Richard chuckled, "No. You can go out, but you'll need to take it easy." As Rose was about to nod she suddenly remembered, "I don't have any money! How am I going to pay you for this?!"

Mikala spoke up, "You can enter the Karaoke Contest tonight! That way you can win the prize! Its 20,000 dollars!"

Rose's jaw dropped, "That much for a Karaoke Contest?!" Malcolm shrugged, "We take our Karaoke very seriously." The hearse groaned she hated to sing.

"Alright, I'll sing…when does it start?"

"Five minutes."

Rose's eyes nearly popped out of her hood, "FIVE MINUTES!! Oh dear Lord…" Rose nearly fainted but started up her engine before shuddering.

"By Jove I haven't felt this good in years!" Rose laughed as she revved her engine slightly. Richard chuckled, "Just be careful."

"Got it." Rose quickly followed Malcolm and Mikala to Silent Night when she was suddenly on stage. She looked around wondering how she got up there so fast. Rose gulped as the crowd gave her weird looks.

The hearse took a deep breath and switched on her radio, surprised she knew how, and started to sing,

"Ever Ever After!

Storybook endings, fairy tales coming true  
Deep down inside we want to believe they still do  
And a secret is taught, it's our favorite part of the story  
Let's just admit we all want to make it too

Ever ever after  
If we just don't get it our own way  
Ever ever after  
It may only be a wish away

Start a new fashion, wear your heart on your sleeve  
Sometimes you reach what's real just by making believe  
Unafraid, unashamed  
There is joy to be claimed in this world  
You even might wind up being glad to be you

Ever ever after  
Though the world will tell you it's not smart

Ever ever after  
The world can be yours if you let your heart  
Believe in ever after

No wonder your heart feels it's flying  
Your head feels it's spinning  
Each happy ending's a brand new beginning  
Let yourself be enchanted, you just might break through

To ever ever after  
Forever could even start today  
Ever ever after  
Maybe it's just one wish away  
Your ever ever after

Your ever ever after

(I've been dreaming of a true love's kiss)

Oh, for ever ever after…"

Rose finished with a smile. The entire restaurant was silent. Rose winced slightly then everyone started to cheer loudly. She smiled and was about to leave the stage when Malcolm and Mikala grabbed her and said together, "WE HAVE OUR WINNER!!"

"What?! But I was the only one to sing!"

"Miss Rose, NOBODY could beat that voice! You sing like an angel." Richard called to her from the crowd. Rose felt her engine heat up, but she smiled. Then suddenly she laughed uncontrollably.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm a hearse yet I sing like an angel? Talk about irony." Richard joined in her laugh. Once she got down from the stage Richard nudged her gently.

"I wasn't lying. You do have the voice of an angel."

Rose's engine heated up again but she just smiled, "Well thank you. It's nice to know not everyone thinks I'm a scary messenger of death." Rose placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before she was dragged away by Mikala.

Richard, however, couldn't move. The poor ambulance was frozen to the spot. He felt his engine heat up rapidly as she kissed his cheek. He had never been kissed by a woman, aside from his family of course.

He looked over at where Rose was being bombarded with questions from Malcolm and Mikala as well as several other younger cars. He smiled before heading home.

Mikala saw him go and she smirked, "Well well. Looks like someone's been bitten by the love bug. This could get interesting…"

* * *

Me: Alright! Go Rose! And if you want to know Rose's glasses look like Syrus's from Yu Gi Oh GX. 


	2. The Kiss

"Ever Ever After…" A large hearse was calmly cruising through the streets of Checotah, pausing every once and awhile to right her glasses.

"Perhaps Richard can get me some contacts." Rose laughed as she thought about how the ambulance was always nervous around her. Mikala kept telling her Richard liked her, but Rose always dismissed it.

What car in his right mind would have a crush on a hearse? Well, other then another hearse.

As turned the corner she was bombarded from the side when a young Mustang greeted her, "Hiya Rose!" Rose blinked slightly when her glasses fell off and the world became hazy.

"Hello Brittany. Brittany dear, I seem to have lost my glasses. Can you get them for me?" The orange Mustang giggled and grabbed the glasses but put them on her own hood.

"Wow Rose! Your glasses make everything funny looking!" And before Rose could protest Brittany giggled and took off. Rose sighed, "Great, now I'm stranded. Perhaps I can at least get to the side of the road."

The hearse slowly drove to the curb and parked, "Hopefully her Father will bring me back my glasses." After nearly and hour Rose began to get drowsy; she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. Just before she fell asleep she though, 'I'm glad I don't snore…'

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you were tractor tipping again. I don't know how many times Bruce has gotten your tow cable. The next time this happened I'm going to charge you for a new cable." Richard said as he repaired Malcolm.

"Shoot, you say that every time."

"I know Malcolm I know."

Malcolm laughed, "You say that every time too. Thanks Richey!" The ambulance chuckled as the tow truck left his clinic. As Richard started on some paper work he heard Malcolm yell, "Dadgum! Look at this!"

Richard raised an eyes ridge and went outside to find Malcolm playing with something.

"What are you doing?"

"I found these here glasses on the ground. Is it just me or do these look familiar to you?" Richard looked at them closely before his eyes widened, "Those are Rose's! She's probably stranded somewhere. Come on Malcolm, we have to find her before she gets hurt."

The cars searched high and low for the hearse but couldn't find her. Richard sighed as he pulled into the Silent Night.

"Where could she have gone? What if she's hurt or someone kidnapped her or-" "RICHARD!!" The ambulance winced when Mikala smacked him over the hood.

"What was that for!!?"

"Would you shut up and listen! Rose is fine."

"How do you know?"

Mikala rolled her eyes, "Cause she's in the back room. I found her asleep on the side of the road so I towed her here." Mikala led him to the back room and opened the door. Richard let out a sigh of relief when he saw Rose fast asleep on a mat in the corner of the room.

He went over to her and gently nudged her with a tire, "Rose…come on Rose, time to wake up." The hearse shifted slightly and muttered, "Go away…let me sleep…"

Richard got in front of her and was about to nudge her again when Mikala suddenly shoved him forward and with a startled cry his lips meshed with Rose's.

Rose's eyes shot open and although she didn't realize it yet, she was enjoying this more then she'd ever know.

It took a ridiculously long time for Richard to brake away, and once he did his face was redder than a fat man in the summer without any sun screen.

"Rose…I…um…h-here's your glasses!" Richard quickly, but gently, put the glasses on her hood before getting the heck out of there. Rose just gapped at what had just happened while Mikala was laughing.

Once Rose realized what Mikala had done she literally exploded, "MIKALA!!! I TOLD YOU I'M NOT INTERESTED IN RICHARD SO KNOCK IT OFF!!" Rose revved her engine in anger and sped out of the restaurant as fast as she could.

The hearse growled angrily as she drove well over the speed limit, but even the local Sheriff, Duke, wouldn't dare stop her when she was like this.

Rose had been in Checotah for little over a week and has turned the local funeral home into her own home. The residents hadn't used the place in years because no one in the town was old enough to pass away and when someone did die it was usually the family who somehow carried the deceased.

Even though she wasn't really needed the town happily paid for her services. Rose fixed up the place and cleaned up the graveyard. She had mowed the grass and pulled the weeds and was currently working on polishing the tombstones.

None of it bothered her for it was all the same things she did when she was human. Not that the towns folk knew what she had been.

Rose slammed the large iron gate shut and made her way up the long winding road to her house. Which rightly looked like something out of a horror movie or the Adams family's house. Even dark clouds, sometimes mixed with storm clouds, could always be seen 'circling' the hearse's home.

Rose grumbled as she grabbed several rags and a large bottle of polish before heading out to the cemetery. She headed towards a section deep within the cemetery, right near the mausoleum.

As she cleaned the tombstones Rose mentally recorded the locations, names, dates, and messages on every stone. She had an excellent memory; it seemed to come with the job as her Father once told her.

Once she had cleaned about 5 tombstones she clicked on her on her CD player and turned it all the way up. Haunting organ music drifted across the cemetery; Rose certainly fit the position of a hearse/hearse driver when it came to her likes and dislikes.

She sighed as she paused in her cleaning and listened to the music for a moment and then reached out to resume cleaning when her eyes caught sight of a spider. The reaction was instantaneous, "AAAAHHHH!!!!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Several Minutes Earlier00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I can't believe you got us lost rookie." Doc growled.

"Hey I said I was sorry!" Lightning whined. The entire town of Radiator Springs was following the two racecars.

"Stickers you better find a town soon. Most of us are really running low of fuel." Sally said from next to him.

"I know I know. I'll be back in a sec." Lightning sped off trying to find a town. As he was driving he caught sight of a large house surrounded by a large black gate. He was so far away he didn't notice what was next to the building.

"All right!" Lightning turned around to tell the others

"I wonder if they have any organic fuel." Fillmore said as they got closer to the house.

"Hippie, I highly doubt that." Sarge snapped at the bus. The other cars just rolled their eyes as they pulled up to the gate.

"Rookie, of all the places you could have found, you find one with a cemetery." Doc said as he looked through the gate. A haunting organ melody slowly reached their ears and sent a chill down their frames.

"I bet it's, like, haunted!" Mia said to her sister.

"Yeah by, like, a ghost or a zombie." Tia said as she backed up.

"Or a geek!" Mia added.

"There's no such thing as ghosts!" Sheriff said to them. But before anyone could reply a scream pierced the air, "AAAAHHHH!!!!" The scream came from deep within the cemetery. Every single car's oil went cold and they all paled.

"Lets get out of here man!" Ramone yelled and drove away as fast as he could; the others followed suit. Each and every one wanted to get as far away from the house as possible.

"Hey look! A real town!" Mater called happily. As they drew closer to the town something clicked in Mater's head, "Ey! My cousins live here! I bet they won't even recognize me!"

Lightning blinked, "You have family here? Where is here anyway?" Sheriff glanced at a billboard and saw the name of the town and was about to tell Lightning hen a loud siren blasted from behind them.

"Sheriff! Turn off your siren!" Doc yelled.

"Those aren't mine!"

"No they're mine!" a deep voice yelled. Everybody screeched to a stop and turned to see a large Hummer. The Hummer was dark silver and had the words 'Axle County Sheriff' on his sides in black letters.

There was a scowl on his face. Sheriff scowled right back, "Now hold on a minute! None of us were speeding! You have no right to give us a ticket!"

The Hummer suddenly smiled and laughed, "Give you a ticket? I just wanted to give yall a warm welcome and say, Welcome to Checotah, Oklahoma. Home of the sweetest oil in all of Axle County. You folks lost?"

"Yes actually. Hot Rod here got us lost." Sheriff relied nodding towards Lightning. The Hummer laughed again, "Don't worry, we get that a lot. Names Duke. I'd be happy to show yall to town."

Lizzie smiled up at him, "Well thank you dear." Duke smiled and started to lead them to town but Mater didn't move.

"Hey man, aren't you coming?" Fillmore asked him.

"I can't move! I'm outta gas!"

Duke laughed again, "Don't you worry, I can get you to town." Duke went behind Mater and started to push him. As he picked up speed Mater laughed, "Wee-hoo!" Duke led them to the Silent Night and pushed Mater in.

"Hey Mikala, Malcolm! You got customers!" The Hummer looked at the bunch and grinned, "See ya round. Hope you enjoy your stay." With that the 4X4 pulled out and returned to his post.

A pink tow truck left the kitchen followed by a royal purple one, "Mater?! What are you doin 'ere?" The purple one said as he hugged Mater.

"Lightnin' got us lost and that Duke feller led us here."

"Well aren't ya gunna introduce us to yer friends?"

"Oh yeah. This here's my cousin Mikala and her brother Malcolm." Mater said to the others, who introduced themselves in turn. While Malcolm was filling them all up, Mikala got them some oil. She even had some organic fuel for Fillmore.

Lightning sipped his oil but something was bugging him, "Hey Malcolm?"

"Yeah?" The tow truck turned to him.

"What's with that eerie house just outside of town?" Mater jumped in, "Yeah! Its so weird! It's all dark n' scary! And there was this creepy cemetery and organ music playing! And we heard a scream!"

Sarge looked over at Fillmore, "Who in their right mind would live there?" A quiet voice answered him, "I live there."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000Several Minutes Earlier000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose had finally calmed down from earlier. She once again adjusted her glasses before heading back inside. After putting away the rags and polish she headed back to town. On her way she passed Duke.

He gulped when he saw her but smiled, praying she was in a better mood then earlier.

"Hello Duke. Remind me to pay for that speeding ticket you were to scared to give me earlier." Duke laughed, "Don't worry about it."

"Oh no, I insist."

"If you say so. See ya Rose."

"Good bye Duke." Rose continued into town and pulled into the Silent Night just as a rusty tow truck was describing her home. She smiled slightly but felt her anger return when an old Army Jeep commented, "Who in their right mind would live there?"

Rose narrowed her eyes and answered him, "I live there." When the guests turned to look at her she forced herself not to laugh when their eyes widened and they paled. The Impala stuttered, "Y-You're a-a-a-a" Rose finished for him, "A hearse? Yes I am."

She looked them all up and down, "So you're the ones who disturbed my tombstone polishing. That wasn't very nice." The cars gulped and she laughed darkly. The Hearse loved to scare the new arrivals.

Mikala gave the hearse a gentle shove, "Knock it off Rose. Don't you have some coffins to repair or a crypt to clean?" Rose laughed normally, "Actually I need to go see Eli. One of my back tires is a little flat. Good bye Mikala, Malcolm."

She looked over at the others, "And welcome to Checotah." She turned to leave but looked back and added, "Oh and one more thing…stay away from my cemetery!" And with that she left the restaurant and headed downtown.

Mater shivered, "She gives me the creeps!" Malcolm chuckled, "Ah don't worry, Rose is the sweetest car you could ever meet. She just gets a little touchy when it comes to her home."

Sally tilted her head, "That house is hers?"

"Well it used to be an abandoned funeral home about a week ago until Malcolm found her on the side of the road. Poor thing was sick as no tomorrow. But Richey fixed her up good."

"Richey?" Doc asked.

"He's the doctor. He's an ambulance. Or a GM3500 DR90 TraumaHawk if ya wanna get all technical. His full names Richard, but the only one who calls him that is Rose; they're in _love_!" Malcolm smacked his sister, "For the last time, its Richard who likes her. Rose doesn't feel the same. Well at least not yet."

Luigi chuckled, "A hearse-a and an ambulance? What-a crazy pair!"

"You can say that again." Mikala replied. The group continued to talk about Richard, Rose, the town, and several other random subjects for quite a while.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rose on the other hand just pulled into Eli's store, also known as 'Tires? WE GOT EM!!'.

"Well hey Rose! What can I do for you today?" An electric green and back Bugatti Veyron 16.4 said happily from the counter.

"Hello Eli. I just need a little air for my back tire. That's the problem with being so dang heavy; the air comes out of your tires a lot faster then normal." Rose said with a laugh.

"No problem! I'll make you a deal. If you can deliver several dozen bouquets to the graves of my family members, I'll give you four free tires."

Rose blinked, "Couldn't you do that yourself?"

"I would but I'm really busy and Richey said not to strain myself." Rose nodded. It made sense. Eli was 7 months pregnant, she was supposed to be relaxing but not even Richard could keep the Bugatti from her tire store.

"All right. You've got yourself a deal." Eli laughed and fetched the tires as Rose got onto the lift.

"So how are you and Richey doing?" Eli asked as she started on Rose's tires.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh come on. Everyone knows Richey has the hots for you. So are you two going out yet or what?" Rose stared at her astounded.

"We most certainly are not! I don't see why everyone says he likes me. Why in the world would he like me? I'm a hearse for goodness sake!"

"Love knows no bounds sweetie. Deny it all you want, he likes you. You just need to accept it."

Rose didn't say anything as Eli finished up. Once she was done Rose headed over to Richard's. She was going to settle this thing right now.

As she opened the door to the clinic she smelt alcohol. "That's strange, Richard never touches alcohol. Richard? Richard? Are you here?" Rose searched through several rooms then heard something coming from one; she guessed it was his room.

"Richard?" Rose slowly opened the door and gasped when she saw Richard. He had several beer bottles around him and he was slumped to the ground.

Richard swayed and looked over at her. He smiled when he saw who it was.

"Rose…please…come…in…" Richard set the bottle he was drinking out of onto the ground with the others and slowly went forward to meet her.

"So…Rose…what can…I do for you…"

"I…I came to ask you something." Rose told him hesitantly.

"Ask away…"

"Well…perhaps I should come back when you're sober."

"Nah, go ahead…" Richard smiled crookedly at her. She took a deep breath and told him what was on her mind, "Everyone says that you like me. But that's not true right? I mean what would a guy like you see in someone like me?"

Richard swayed and Rose thought he was going to fall over, so she drove closer to him and reached out a tire to steady him but he grabbed her tire and yanked her close.

"Richard! What are you doing?!" Rose said as she tried to get her tire free. Rose could smell the beer on his breath clearly.

"Trust me." Richard whispered to her. Rose's eyes widened and she pulled harder but Richard just chuckled.

"Come now Rose…I would never hurt you…" He nuzzled her gently and Rose stopped trying to pull away. 'He's so drunk maybe if I just stop trying he'll let his guard down and then I can get free.'

"Oh Rose…whenever I'm near you, my engine goes crazy…" Richard continued to nuzzle her. After a few minutes of this he seemed to grow bolder, or the alcohol was taking its full affect and Richard kissed her.

Rose gasped when he kissed her and Richard took that opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. Rose tried to protest but was unable to when his tongue caressed hers. His tongue explored every inch in her mouth before he stopped.

He nuzzled her again and slowly backed her into a corner. Rose searched for a way out but Richard was a lot bigger and stronger then her; and even if she wanted to hurt him she could never bring herself to. Her heart wouldn't allow it.

Richard planted gently kisses on her hood and down her side before kissing her again; forcing his tongue into her mouth. He continued to do this for nearly an hour until he looked into her eyes and froze.

She was crying. Rose was crying her eyes out. Richard suddenly realized what he was doing and released her.

"Rose…I…I…oh Rose. I'm so sorry. I didn't even know what I was doing." He tried to get near her but she backed away from him terrified. Her rear bumper hit the wall and she whimpered.

The ambulance felt terrible for what he had done to her; he slowly went up to her again and slowly pulled her close to him with his tires.

"Oh Rose…I never meant for this to happen…after what happened this morning I tried to drown my embarrassment in alcohol." Richard shook his head, "But that's still no excuse. If I hadn't gotten a hold of myself I could have…could have…" Richard couldn't even bring himself to say it.

"Rose…please…I beg your forgiveness. No. I have no right to. I don't deserve to be forgiven for this. Not now, not ever. I understand completely if you never wish to see me again…" The ambulance sobbed as tears poured down his hood and he buried his face in her side.

"It's too late to undo what I have done…and there is no point in saying this but…" Richard gingerly turned her until she was looking into his eyes.

"Alianora Rose Hearsa. I love you. I loved you the moment I first laid my eyes on you. I just wish I had told you sooner." He stroked her cheek gently before releasing her and looking down at the ground.

"I guess…this is good bye…" Richard choked back his sobs as heard her move toward the open door. Once he heard the door close he looked up and jumped when he saw Rose in front of him.

"R-Rose?! W-What are you doing here?! I-I thought you would have let after what I had d-" Richard was cut off when she tenderly kissed him. After she broke the kiss, Rose purred as she spoke, "You talk too much."

Rose kissed him again and he was too stunned to move. She smirked at him, "What's wrong? 10 minutes ago you wouldn't stop kissing me. Now I can't even get you to kiss back. Do you want me to leave?"

Richard's tank fluttered at her tone of voice but he smirked back, "Oh no. I never want you to leave." Richard kissed her again and his tongue caressed hers once more. The hearse moaned into the kiss and Richard deepened it.

He couldn't believe this was really happening; the love of his life was kissing him and he wasn't dreaming. He broke the kiss for air and nuzzled her. She purred and nuzzled back.

Richard released her and she made a quiet noise of protest which quickly turned into a moan when Richard let his tongue sneak under her. Rose raised up on her axles as far as she could and tilted her body so he could reach her undercarriage easier.

The ambulance smirked and let his tongue slowly explore as much as he could reach. Kissing, sucking, and licking her undercarriage as best he could until he returned to face her. She smiled at him and he smiled back and nuzzled her gently.

Rose snuggled close to him and her engine purred loudly. Yet even though she was purring as loud as she could, it could barely be heard. Hearses were meant to be a very quiet car.

Richard held her close and kissed her gently, "Rose. Can you ever forgive me?"

"You're forgiven. As long as you promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Never leave me. Please, never leave me."

He smiled at her and laid his head next to hers, "I wouldn't dream of it. You're all I care about. I'll never leave you. Not even if death itself came for me. I'd fight for all eternity if I had to, as long as I got to be with you."

Rose smiled and snuggled as close as she possibly could to Richard and closed her eyes, "I love you too."

The ambulance purred and closed his eyes; he soon fell asleep and was joined by his true love. Nothing could tear them apart. Nothing. Or…so they thought.


End file.
